The Reveal: how Kara found happiness
by Mmjohns
Summary: A Supercorp Sanvers fic, I had a commenter mention a request for this sort of fic the other day and had a spare hour or so. And we'll here we are, enjoy


If there was one thing Kara had known all her life, it was that she was different. Even back on Krypton, her preferences were considered abnormal. After she had landed on Earth, she learned to keep them hidden, to bury them deep inside where they could never find the light of day. For years, she did what she was told was right, she dated the boys her parents would approve of; she got a good job, and she worked hard.

When she came out as Supergirl it was like she was punched in the gut as she learned that her mother and Alex didn't believe in her, sure she later learns that isn't true, but for a long time she believes it is. When she started dating James she did what she was expected to do, she found a nice man, someone who she could settle down and have kids with, but the truth was that neither of them was happy, she could never lay her finger on it, but she knew there was something missing between them. Then with the events at L-Corp and Mon-El's arrival from Daxam things became even more confusing as she was torn in two directions she was forced to watch as her mind told her to go one way and her heart another.

Part of her longed for the familiarity Mon-El could provide, after all, he was to Daxam what she was to Krypton. But another part of her, the part that only managed to find a voice late at night in the time between sleep and wakefulness called her in another direction, it called her toward Lena. Ultimately it was Alex that allowed her to realise the truth of her heart.

She was stunned as Alex revealed her truth, she can remember all her life people have told her what was right and what was wrong and never had she thought she might not be alone. To realise that she might not be the only one with feelings such as these was amazing. She resolved to talk to Lena as soon as possible, determined not to let the past get in the way of her future anymore.

And then Maggie broke Alex's heart; she watches as her sister implodes, she helps her through it as she cries herself to sleep in Kara's arms. And that fear, that fear of being rejected crept back in, because if Maggie couldn't even like Alex, another human, how could Kara ever expect Lena to like her.

For months, she watches as Alex and Maggie dance around each other and she becomes more and more convinced that they are meant to be together. She remembers the night where Maggie was injured while on duty, and how Alex had threatened to black-bag anyone who dared get in her way as she went to Maggie's side. After that she watched the two become closer, she watched the lingering glances turn to small touches, and then eventually when they thought no one could see kisses. But Kara, Kara sees everything, all through it she is happy for Alex and Maggie, but she can't help the jealousy she feels, not that Maggie and Alex are together, no, but because Alex has found a person who can make her feel that way.

The first-time Alex tries to set them up for a double date with Maggie's friend it is a disaster. She barely sits through five minutes before he is spitting bigoted opinions about aliens. And Kara, Kara won't stand for it. She rises from the table and in one smooth motion throws a glass of wine in his face as she leaves. After that she avoids any and all double dates with Alex and Maggie, preferring to sit and stare longingly into the distance to where the L-Corp building stands.

It is after one of these nights that Alex confronts her, point blank asking Kara what the hell is going on. And for once Kara can't bear the weight, she cracks and tells Alex everything. She tells her about Krypton and how she was judged, and how when she came to Earth she was told what she was, was wrong. She tells Alex about how no matter who she dated it felt wrong. And then she tells her of her feelings for Lena. She watches as Alex's face becomes a well-constructed mask hiding everything behind a wall as Kara spills every little detail ecstatic to finally be able to get this off her chest. That night she falls asleep in Alex's arms as her sister tells her how sorry she is Kara felt that way, that they made her feel less than she was, and eventually how she had to tell Lena.

It takes her a week before she manages to work up the course to talk to Lena. Every day she wakes up thinking today is going to be the day that she tells her, and every day she finds an excuse not to, until finally on the 8th day she has no more excuses. When she enters Lena's office it is near sunset and the backdrop of the reds and oranges reminds Kara of Krypton, she can't help but imagine what it would have been like to see Lena looking out over the sprawling city, of waking to see her smiling face every morning.

Before she even realises it, Lena is standing in front of her and before she can stop herself Kara kisses her, immediately it is like the world falls away as her world becomes one thing, Lena's lips. When Lena pulls back after a minute, she immediately makes for the balcony. Already she hovers as she prepares to take off, to flee before she can do anything else. But Lena's hand closes around her wrist, and Kara slowly floats down until she is standing in front of Lena and then Lena is kissing her, and it is like fireworks explode before her eyes as she kisses Lena.

For three days, they dance around the issue before Lena decides enough is enough and shows up at Kara's door, telling her to get ready because they are going out to dinner. Lena takes her to a well-hidden mom and pop Italian restaurant, and they sit there for hours just laughing and eating, the owners being more than happy to stay open, especially given how much Kara has eaten.

It takes four dates before Kara asks Lena to be her girlfriend, she worries about it all day no matter how much Alex tells her not to, that Lena likes her back. Eventually, Alex threatens to knock Kara out and lock her in a holding cell unless she stops fidgeting. Later that night as they sit atop L-Corp Kara asks Lena the question she has been dying to and Lena kisses her as she responds a resounding yes.

How Lex learns of Lena and Kara she does not know, but somehow the bastard manages to find out about Lena dating Kara, it has been two months and Kara has only just told Lena that she was Supergirl. Naturally, Lena had thought Kara didn't trust her and taken off. Kara having realised Lena needed time to cool off waits in her apartment for Lena to return, it is three and a half hours later when she gets the call from the nearby hospital to tell her Lena has been admitted.

She arrives at the hospital only minutes later, desperate to make sure Lena is ok, the staff won't let her near her, saying family only inside the ICU, Kara uses her heat vision and burns the doors to slag in front of them. Surprisingly it is half an hour before Alex shows up, and by then the story about Supergirl burning down a door to see Lena Luthor is all over the news. She knows Alex is disappointed in her, and it hurts to know that her sister doesn't trust her, but at the moment she has more important things to worry about, like the fact that Lena is passed out in a coma in the ICU.

The biggest mistake of the night is when the newly escaped Lex comes to gloat, and finish the job himself. Instead of finding Lena alone and Kara so besieged by grief that even were she there she would be an easy target. He found the very definition of a God of death. As she had sat beside Lena watching the machines breathe for her love, she had grown more and more furious until finally, it reached its boiling point when Lex enters the room.

The entirety of the media gets to watch as Kara throws Lex from a seventh story window and then vaporises him with her heat vision. The media goes nuts, many condemn her for killing Lex, calling her a murderer or worse, but many including Cat Grant point out that it was long overdue and the Lex was likely there to kill her and Lena anyway.

Lena remains in her coma for three weeks, in that time Kara spends most days beside her, determined she will not awaken alone, but several times she has to leave, it is during one of these times that Lena wakes. Kara had been forced to go to L-Corp to stop the board from usurping Lena and turning back to their immoral if profitable ways when Lena awakens. Luckily Kara manages to convince Alex to look after Lena while she was gone.

By the time, she gets back Lena is fully awake and all Kara can do is cry as Lena extends her arms asking Kara to get in the bed beside her. The doctors interrupt them several times that day as Kara fills Lena in on what had happened. Eventually, though she reaches the point where she has to tell Lena about Lex and how she had killed him, the last thing she expected was for Lena to hug her tighter and tell her she was sorry.

When Lena finally leaves the hospital Alex and Maggie are waiting to drive them home, Alex taking to giving Lena the big sister talk on the way back to Kara's apartment as Maggie, not to let Kara feel left out gives her the same talk about Lena.

The media presence around the apartment is massive, so much so that they just keep driving past, letting Kara out with Lena a few blocks away so she can fly her back there as Supergirl. The one major upside to the whole Lex incident was apparently unlike Superman and Lois, the villains had gotten a clear and present message about what fate awaits them should they harm Kara's family, many of the big villains going so far as to publicly announce they will not move against Lena, and threatening those who would do so and risk bringing Kara's wrath down upon them all.

As the months go by the seasons, begin to change, and Kara and Lena's relationship begins to evolve. They begin to spend much more time together as they go on dates every week, have game nights and even double date with Alex and Maggie, before long Kara comes home to find Lena waiting for her a small box on the table holding a key as she asks Kara to move in with her.

Maggie, of course, uses this to endlessly needle Alex about how the poor baby gays managed to get together after them and move in together first. Of course, Alex shrugs it off, but Kara knows that for weeks she has been planning on asking Maggie to move in with her.

It takes some adjusting for them as several times when she is exhausted Kara flies home to her old apartment only to fall into bed beside Mr and Mrs Cheng, an older Korean couple who bought the apartment. There's also the issue of potstickers which Kara adamantly refuses to go without and so much so that Lena buys the restaurant a new space just down from the apartment for them to start a small franchise, so Kara doesn't have to fly halfway across the city for her precious food.

When Eliza comes to stay for Thanksgiving it is a shock all around, she had expected to stay with Kara at her apartment only to find she had moved out and in with Lena and she visits Maggie and hear more about her daughter's sex life than she ever needed to. She still doesn't know what Alex needed a latex body bag for.

Luckily though as soon as she learns, Kara's mother is in town Lena jumps at the opportunity to meet someone who loves Kara so deeply, inviting them to stay with them without hesitation. At first things are a little awkward as Kara and Lena try to remember to tone down the PDA around Eliza but after Eliza pulls her aside and tells her how happy she is that Kara has found someone like Lena things seems to mellow out.

Before long Thanksgiving is behind them, and Eliza is about to leave, as she gets ready to step onto the plane, she smiles as she watches her daughters wave and she remembers the small boxes her future daughters in law had shown her when they asked her permission.

Kara always goes crazy over Christmas, she had never really had the same sort of celebrations on Krypton, and so every year she makes the most of it. When she learns, Lena also had no childhood Christmas memories she goes even farther somehow convincing J'onn to dress up as Santa and sneak down their chimney when they lay watching TV. Lena, of course, seems to fall more and more in love with Kara every day, especially when she does things such as this, she knows Kara doesn't think of them as much, but to Lena, they mean the world.

It is New Year's Eve when Lena finally finds the right moment to ask Kara what has been on her mind, falling to one knee as she removes the lead lined box from her pocket, the fireworks over national city acting as a background as she asks Kara the question she never thought she would ask anyone.

It takes Lena three and a half days before she can walk straight again, Kara having been so excited by her proposal, but before long they begin preparations in earnest, as much as eh would like a small wedding, just her and Kara's family present she knows that will never be the case, their lives meaning that hope is already long dead.

The month's pass and before long it is Valentine's Day, Kara and Lena taking a weekend trip off to Cancun. Maggie, however, takes this as the perfect time to ask Alex the question that has been burning in her mind these last few months. Apparently, Alex thinks the same thing, because when they both sit down for a candlelit dinner that night, there are two rings in the champagne, one in each flute.

By the time that Kara and Lena get back several days have passed, and Kara immediately becomes excited for her sister, it is only then that she realises she forgot to do something and takes Maggie on a flight around the city as she warns her against ever hurting Alex again, after all, it would be oh so easy to accidentally launch her into orbit, she can already imagine her response to Alex something like "what do you mean humans can't breathe in space" preferably with her confused puppy expression she has spent so long perfecting.

The wedding goes off without a hitch, Kara and Lena having a large and stately affair at the Luthor mansion in Metropolis, everyone is there, Lena using any excuse to cut one of the business people from the list so Kara could have more of her friends there. Half the DEO shows up to ensure nothing happens, but they needn't have, no one so much as sneezes within 10 miles of the wedding. It is later that night as they lie together under the vast glass roof of the solarium looking up at the stars in each other's arms that Kara realises she finally has what she has always wanted, and Lena realises that she finally has a family.

Several months later after they return from their honeymoon around the Caribbean Kara and Lena come home to find Alex and Maggie already married, apparently Alex had been working when a woman had run up to her and Maggie in the street and begged her to look after her baby, as it turned out that woman was an alien, which was not the least of their problems when the government decided they wanted the child to be an experiment. Apparently they had argued that since Alex and Maggie weren't married they couldn't provide a stable home and they were about to take the child

So Alex and Maggie had stood in front of a judge friend of J'onn's and been married, needless to say, General Lane was not happy when his plans to finally have an alien soldier fell through. Although luckily for them Lucy managed to work her way out of the woodwork, now a Colonel she had arrested her father and taken over his position, ensuring they wouldn't have to worry about him again.

Alex's daughter Tahlia is three when Kara learns Lena is pregnant. She had been flying around Alex's apartment the toddler on her back when Lena had texted her that she needed Kara back at home. Since Kara was the only one there with Tahlia she had brought the munchkin with her. And when she flies through the door she is confronted by her wife standing waiting, positive pregnancy test in hand. And for the life of her Kara couldn't imagine a more perfect moment


End file.
